Various devices and arrangements for remotely controlling the lateral positions of trawl doors or deflectors are known. Examples of the prior art are disclosed in WO 98/24685, WO 2005/055708, WO 2004/086092 and WO 2010/019049.
GB 2122562 discloses a spreading device in the form of a paravane or pelagic trawl door with an arrangement for remote control. The angle of attack of the paravane can be changed by moving a bridle head containing the attachment point for the towing line. Three bridle legs connect the bridle head with the body of the paravane. The point where rear bridle leg is connected to the body of the paravane is movable in horizontal direction when operated at sea by a screw spindle of an electric motor. This prior art arrangement is only capable of changing the angular position of the paravane about a vertical axis when used as a spreading device, thereby changing the lateral position of the spreading device relative to the direction of movement in the water. Also, the bridle arrangement is cumbersome and vulnerable when handling on a fishing trawler at sea, where the attachment point is provided close to the body of the spreading device, especially in case of trawl doors used for trawl fishing.